How Destiny Intended It…Always
by Shipperony10
Summary: Beckett and Castle finally make it down the isle. Short little fluff detailing the moment and Kate's emotions during their special moment.


Disclaimer: Castle and all of the characters belong to them…NOT me. I just borrowed them for entertainment purposes.

AN: This is my first Castle piece, please be gentle. I hope you enjoy it. I sure had fun putting this little thing together after watching every episode of every season in the span of five weeks. I am so excited for the season 7 premiere! Happy Castle Monday all!

AN2: I may or may not write a piece that focuses on Castle's thoughts and emotions. Let me know what you guys think.

Unrelated Note: If you follow me and are angry/upset/disappointed that I have not updated _Risks and Consequences,_ please bare with me. I am hitting roadblocks with that one, but I WILL finish it.

* * *

><p>The sunlight fought against the foliage of the trees that cocooned them safely in the moment.<p>

Golden streaks penetrated and danced at her feet as the light breeze forced the leaves to bend slightly against their will. Her entire being imitated that dance as excitement and happiness flickered within her.

Finally.

She was a mere walking distance from her happily ever after, her rightful place, by his side.

It was long overdue.

Kate felt the warmth of her father's gentle squeeze, and it filled her with a sense of peace she had not felt for some time. His silent support transcended the boundaries between heaven and earth, and communicated the joy both he and her mother felt for her. It was everything she would ever need from him. Her gift in return was an inaudible thank you that showed in her smile.

Together they approached the front where he stood resolutely waiting for her. His blue orbs concentrated solely on her as she walked gracefully towards him. The usual lock of hair that fell on his forehead fluttered as the air swirled around him. Her heart melted at the sight, but when she thought she was the happiest she had ever been, he smiled at her.

Richard was known for his grins and his confident smirks, but not many were ever on the receiving end of his truest of smiles. The ones he reserved only for her. Those smiles were never forced or flashed to prove a point. They were soft, tender, loving, sincere, and conveyed far more than just a meaningless victory. It was adoration she saw in those smiles. It was unconditional devotion. It was everything she felt for him.

His eyes sparkled at her when a small dot of sunlight broke through the branches above him. Kate smiled back at him softly.

Slowly they approached the decorated steps that led to him. She turned to her father and smiled when he winked at her. "I love you, Katie." He whispered next to her cheek before he left her for his seat with a kiss.

"Katherine." Rick spoke softly to her as he descended the few steps down to meet his beloved wife-to-be. His hand waited outstretched for hers before she gracefully spun back to him and gladly accepted.

Side by side, his left arm bent and holding her right palm warmly close to him, they exhaled in unison.

Finally.

It had been as fast as the breeze that circled them when they arrived to the sharing of the vows, but they still happily allowed themselves to get lost in the beauty of it all.

Rick's hands were strong and warm as they held hers between them. Neither spoke as they looked into each other for some time. They shared brief nervous smiles that elicited chuckles from their friends in attendance when the priest cleared his throat.

He smiled at her again before he cleared his own throat. Kate felt the flurry of wings in her stomach.

"Katherine, when we first met I thought my life was over. That I would never care to see the light of day as I had once seen it. That everything that made me happy suddenly wouldn't matter. That I existed for no better purpose other than to be a make-believe partner to the world's most beautiful cop. I was wrong. Meeting you was the best thing that could have happened to me as a man. It unveiled the world to me. Before you I was just a guy seeking the thrill of a lifetime, not a man who sought to seek that thrill with the love of his life. You heightened my senses, Kate. I wake up with an eagerness to see the light of day, to bask in the moment when it shines down on your face. And I don't believe I have ever been happier, even the simplest of things bring my heart joy, like the way your lips curl up when you concentrate on something, or how you still blush when I call you honey." He paused to smile at her, she took pride in the fact he knew that about her. "I have never been surer of my role in life. Aside from being the best dad ever, I was meant to be the world's best husband to the universe's most brilliant woman. Ours is a true love story, one that we will continue to write together. _Always_. Because true love stories never end. I love you, Kate."

The emotions washing over Kate threatened to overwhelm her, but for the sake of sharing her vows with him, she held the tears at bay. She did not continue immediately though, she granted herself a minute to steady her frantic yet exultant heart. Her breath steadied once she witnessed the dancing specks of sun on their joined hands.

With a loving smile she looked up and commenced her vows.

"Rick, a long time ago I had an image of the man I wanted to marry someday. He was perfect in every way. Except for the small fact that he had no face. While I'll admit that his face did not suddenly become clear when we met, I will say that with every glance, every touch, every hug, and every passing day it began to come into focus. I think we both agree you're not perfect." Their friends laughed with them. "Neither of us is. But you are that man I had in mind. You make me feel alive in a way I have never felt alive before. I wake up ready to face life's challenges, life's darkest hours, because I know I will face them with you by my side. I know our relationship has come with its obstacles, and by now any other two people would have walked away, but I will never give up on this. On us. Because you and me make the perfect team. I love the way you irritate me with your outlandish theories. I love the way you say exactly what I need to hear when things might not work out too well. I love that you wear your heart on your sleeve. You compliment me in every way. There's no one else I would rather share the rest of my life with. And I will love you _always_ Richard Castle."

Kate smiled sweetly up at him and noticed his eyes had begun to redden. He too was likely holding back in an attempt to be as clear minded, and clear eyed as possible in order to fully immerse themselves in their moment.

Smiles were exchanged between their friends as the couple accepted each other and sealed their promise with their wedding bands.

As passages were read as words of advice and encouragement for them both, Beckett knew that everything was finally as it should be. Nothing and no one could ever take this away from them. She would fight until her last breath to feel the way she felt at that moment, for every moment on.

She could feel the tenderness in the way he held her hands. A small gust of warm air swept across them as he caressed her finger just below her ring.

"You may kiss your bride." Rick smiled down as he edged close to her. She was ahead of him. She had been on the verge of kissing him since she saw him waiting for her. Her heels gave her an advantage she was thankful for as it took little effort to reach him and cradle his face in her palms to bring him forward. His own hands skimmed the delicate fabric on her waist and her heart quickened as they wrapped around her lower back. She loved how they felt in each other's arms. Wonderful. Safe.

The pair smiled into their kiss when they heard loud cheers, and what sounded like whistling catcalls from Ryan and Esposito. In unison they shook their heads at that.

They sealed their ceremony with one final peck before they faced their closest friends and family.

He offered her his hand and she happily used it for literal and symbolic support as they stepped down and into the isle.

Katherine smiled from ear to ear as she walked alongside her husband. Her dress trailed slightly behind her, but she felt as light as a feather. Her heart soared, and her mind was at peace.

They neared the end of the silk path beneath them, and with the golden sparkles that danced around them, she smiled at the irony of it all. Irony, her husband's favorite word to scrutinize when used by amateurs. She was sure he would approve of her use of the word.

Several years ago Richard Castle walked into her life with his arrogance and infamous playboy demeanor. Detective Beckett awaited the day's end so she could rest without him standing beside her sharing his suggestive remarks and grins. Fast forward several years ahead: Richard Castle was a loving one-woman man, and Katherine Beckett-Castle refused to imagine a day that would end without him sleeping beside her…suggestive remarks and all.

Reflexively she laced her fingers more tightly with his.

She recalled a conversation they shared those years before about being married to each other. She had been so adamant about denying the possibility of even a fictitious union between them…

_All right, so you and I are married._

_We are not married._

_Relax, it's just pretend._

_I don't wanna pretend._

_Scared you'll like it?_

_Okay, if we're married, I want a divorce._

How glad she was that destiny had made her own plans for them both.


End file.
